


Going Medieval

by kseda



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: BFFs, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseda/pseuds/kseda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DG needs a night in shining armor. Her friends, of course, are there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Medieval

"...I don't get it."

"As the youngest princess, you are the realm's protector. For the confirmation ceremony you have to look the part as well."

DG bent her elbows. The armor squeaked alarmingly, and Glitch rushed forward with the oil can to fix the problem. She sighed. "Are you going to follow me around all night doing that?"

"...maybe?"

The youngest princess/realm's protector turned her glare to another of her friends. "You know you really should be the one to do this, you're the tin man."

Cain flinched, Glitch tutted, and Raw growled slightly. "Think before speak, DG," he chided.

She did, then gasped as the implications. "Oh, Mr. Cain, I'm sorry!" She clanked forward, arms outstretched, and threw herself at him in a hug despite his protests. Unprepared for her enthusiasm or the added weight of the very shiny moritanium armor, Cain toppled over, taking the realm's protector with him.

It made an awful racket, what with the crashing metal and Cain's yelping ("I do not yelp."), and Glitch and Raw covered their ears until the cacophony subsided. 

"A little help, please?" Cain drawled, as he most assuredly did drawl. With their companions' help the princess and the tin man eventually regained their feet, standing flush against one another and gazing into each other's brilliant blue eyes.

Both took a deep breath and slowly let their arms slide down so they were no longer clinging together. Still, it was impossible for one to see daylight between them.

"Glitch?" DG began after another moment. "Is there something else about this suit that you neglected to tell me?"

The headcase/former advisor had walked around them a couple times to observe the phenomenon, going "Hmm" at intervals. He finally gasped, eyes going distant.

"Besides its strength and ability to control magic," Glitch began in an Ambrosey tone. "Moritanium is also really, really magnetic."

Cain's eyes had closed, and he'd begun nodding and wincing. "Gun," he said simply. 

"Take off holster?" Raw suggested. He'd turned away to have a good laugh at everyone's expense, but had returned to try and solve the problem.

DG shook her head. "Buckle," she said in a sing-song tone.

"You could try sliding-" Glitch offered, and demonstrated with a lithe sway of shoulders, hands, and hips that got the momentary complete attention of at least two other people in the room.

"...stop that!" both of those people shouted.

Eventually they got around to the idea of pulling, and with Raw grasping Cain's shoulders and Glitch hanging onto DG's waist they pulled. And pulled. With no noticeable success. 

They tried one more mighty pull and ended up toppling over again with an even louder cacophony.

Raw rolled away with a groan and rubbed his head. Cain sighed once more and peered down at DG, who rolled her eyes and waved her right hand helplessly. 

"Off, please," a somewhat muffled Glitch pleaded from beneath her. Cain shrugged a worked on sitting up, helping the princess along with him, at which point Glitch started up a litany of "Ow ow ow ow OW" as he was randomly pulled up as well. By his head.

As the zipper was now stuck to the back of DG's shoulder. 

There was a lengthy pause as everyone came to terms with this reality.

"When you're done laughing, Raw, could you go get Az?" DG stated as calmly as she could.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
